


[podfic] Closed Fracture

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Download Available, Families of Choice, Injury, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Shameful attempt at an accent, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Closed Fracture' by <b>lightgetsin</b> read aloud. 55mins.</p><p>    "You're on Puck Daddy," Taylor said, instead of a greeting.</p><p>    Sidney sank back into the pillows. "So? What's new?"</p><p>    "The headline is 'Best Hockey Player in the World Sidney Crosby Taken Out by Eight Year Old, Breaks Arm in Mite Hockey Game.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Closed Fracture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Closed Fracture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887721) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



Cover Art by lunchee

| 

## Stream

## Duration

55mins 

## Song Credit

  * _Brother_ by **Matt Corby**



## Downloads

  * [Audiobook](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/fracture.m4b)(24MB)
  * [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/fracture.mp3)(32MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Geno's accent is neither accurate nor good, but any feedback about how you found it will be much appreciated.
> 
> Check out knight_tracer's version [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/931595)!


End file.
